A dare and A bet
by Mrs Daryl Dixon
Summary: A friendly game of Truth and dare has ulterior motives.


A dare and a bet

By Tezuka's Girl

Hermione wandered why Harry, Ron and Ginny wanted to play Truth or dare so bad to day. It was a nice day that they usually would spend playing Quiddich and she in the library. And now here she was sitting in the great hall playing truth or dare.

"Ron truth or dare" Ginny said before any one could sit down.

"Umm Truth" Ron said not trusting his little sister thus far.

"What did you get me for my birth day" Ginny asked. The whole group was surprised since her dares and truth question were more vicious lately.

"It's supposed to be a surprise but I got you a certificate for a fee ice cream at Fortescue's" Ron said, "My turn umm Nevelle truth or dare"

"Dare" Nevelle said meekly. Earlier Ron yelled at him for only choosing Truth.

"I dare you to snog Luna" Ron said triumphantly. Nevelle walked over to the Ravenclaw sitting next to Hermione and kissed her. The two seemed lost until Ron threw something at them and Nevelle pulled away blushing.

"Err Padma Truth or dare" Nevelle said quietly.

"Umm Dare" Padma said.

"I dare you to tell us who you fancied in 6th year and if you still fancy them" Nevelle said as if he was being fed the question. Ginny noticed Lavendar had slipped him a slip of paper as he walked back to his seat from snogging Luna.

"Err sorry Lav. But Ron and but not any more sorry Ron" Padma said looking over to the Slytherin table.

Ron when pink in the ears as Lavender draped her arms around him.

"Ok Ginny truth or dare"

"Truth" Ginny said smiling.

"Is it true you and Harry are engaged" Nevelle asked.

"Yes he just asked yesterday so zip it Ron," Ginny said quickly, "Hmmm who to pick Hermione Truth or dare and remember you were dared to pick dare each time"

"Yeah I know Ginny why you did that to me I'm still wandering so dare I guess" Hermione said.

"I dare you to go over to the man sitting directly behind you and snog him" Ginny said laughing. Ron was pink in the ears and Harry was laughing as well she knew this couldn't be good. She turned around to see none other that Head Boy Draco Malfoy sitting Directly behind her trying to ditch Pansy.

"Do I have to I mean come on he'll kill me" Hermione said quickly.

"He's not a death eater who kills all muggle born he sees remember he and Blaise joined us" Ginny said smiling, "and by the way your punishment would be to flunk your next potion"

"Arrgg fine if he kills me I'm haunting you" Hermione said as she left her seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Can I help you mud blood" Pansy asked as Hermione walked up to them.

"I doubt it" Blaise mumbled staring at the table of Gryffindor who were all starting at the Slytherin table. He laughed as Hermione swiftly Grabbed Draco and Kissed him.

Hermione expected a hard shove soon. It never came Instead Malfoy stood up and put her in a more submissive state. He wrapped his arms around her as she started to fall in to him. They broke apart to breathe.

"What was that you Mudblood" Pansy shrieked but was quickly quieted by a wand in her face. The wand Belonged to Draco.

"I suggest you hold you tongue" Draco said more menacingly than Hermione has ever seen. He has till yet to let go of her.

"I do have to ask the same question though" Hermione said staring into his stormy gray eyes.

"That would be a kiss" Draco said.

"But why didn't you hex me or shove me away you hate me" Hermione said confused.

"No I don't if I did I would have kissed you back I quite fancy you Hermione" Draco said smiling at her.

"No you don't you can I mean we have hated each other for year" Hermione was interrupted by his lip over hers once again.

"Are you done know" Draco asked breaking the kiss.

"Yeah I guess" Hermione said, "So you fancy me and all this time I though it was unrequited love I would be suffering"

"Nope so you'll be my girlfriend I take it" Draco asked.

"Yes" Hermione said.

The pair decided that right not the great hall was not where they wanted to be. And quickly made their way to the Head common room.

"Dang it" Ron yelled throwing 3 gallions on to the table.

"I told you they liked each other and you bet 4 gallions don't try to cheat me" Harry said smiling.

"Oh you have money to put down you Mr. Potter you bet he wouldn't ask her in front of every one I win" Ginny said triumphantly picking up Harry and Ron's money.

"I don't think so Miss. Weasley I bet it all that he'd have to shut her up by kissing her when he confessed so you can had that all over" Blaise said holding his hand out for his 8 gallions.

"God Zabini where do you get this luck" Harry asked. He was getting tired of his money going to Blaise in any bet they place.

"Oh just born with it" Blaise said sitting next to Padma.

"So what are you buying me with those winning" Padma asked kissing his cheek.

"Gee your one expensive girlfriend" Blaise said smiling wandering what was going on in the head dormitories.


End file.
